Nouvelle vie
by row666
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter n'est pas le gentil griffondor prêt à se sacrifier pour le monde sorcier comme tout le monde le croit. Notre jeune héros est bien décidé à être le seul à choisir son destin.


Harry Potter ainsi que tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne les utilisent pas à des fins commerciales.

.oooOooo.

**Nouvelle vie.**

Le jeune homme resta un moment à contempler la pierre qu'il avait entre les mains.

Une pierre de Méléïs, une pierre magique noire enforme de galet qui permettait d'enregistrer un message sous forme d'un hologramme parlant que seul le destinataire pouvait écouter.

Et apparemment ce message lui était destiné à lui.

Il posa la pierre au sol devant lui. Puis il attrapa son couteau dans la poche de son pantalon et s'entailla le doigt avec. Une goutte de sang tomba sur la pierre avant que celle-ci ne se mette à briller.

L'hologramme d'un jeune homme apparût sous ses yeux et une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

_" Bonjour._

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter._

_Je me doute bien qu'en ce moment même tu dois te poser des tas de questions sur ce qu'il se passe. Je vais te donner toutes les réponses que je possède pour t'aider à y voir clair._

_Au moment où je te laisse ce message, tu n'es encore qu'un bébé qui n'as pas encore entamé sa première année. Je suppose que maintenant, si tout s'est bien passé, tu doit en avoir bientôt 18 et avoir terminé ta septième année d'études à Poudlard._

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire mais tu ne pourra pas en comprendre le sens si je ne t'explique pas qui je suis et ce que j'ai vécu. Je vais te parler de moi, de mes parents, de la guerre, de Voldemort. Peut-être es-tu en train de tressaillir à l'entente de ce nom?Me prends-tu pour un fou alors? Peut-être en auras-tu la certitude lorsque tu sauras tout._

_Je suis Harry Potter. Fils de James et Lily Potter._

_Alors que j'avais à peine un an, mes parents ont été attaqués chez eux par Lord Voldemort. Voulant nous protéger moi et ma mère, mon père est mort le premier sous la baguette du mage noir. Ensuite ce fut ma mère qui donna sa vie pour moi. Mais son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain puisque je survécu contre toute attente à cette nuit maudite où tout à basculé. Cette nuit là Voldemort a disparut, vaincu par un enfant pas encore capable de marcher tout seul._

_Suite à cet évènement et n'ayant plus de famille dans le monde sorcier, j'ai été confié à ma tante Pétunia, mariée à mon oncle Vernon et tous deux heureux parents de mon cousin Dudley. La famille de moldue qui à eu la gentillesse de faire de mes années d'enfance jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard un véritable enfer. J'ai grandi dans l'ombre de mon cousin, dormi dans un placard et accompli les tâches ménagères de la maison pendant des années ignorant que j'était un sorcier._

_La lettre de Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où je l'ai reçu. Enfin ma vie prenait un sens, j'allais trouver ma place dans le monde de la magie. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à te raconter les moindre détails de mes années à Poudlard._

_Mes meilleurs amis ont été Ronald Wezley et Hermione Granger. Nous étions le trio de Griffondor. Inséparables et prêts à tout les uns pour les autres. Je les ai rencontré le tout premier jour pour Ron et dans les premières semaines pour Hermione. Mes amis, toujours à mes côtés._

_Je vais te faire un résumé grossier de mes années d'études._

_À ma première année fur marquée par l'apparition de Voldemort ayant prit possession de l'un de ces fidèles à voulu s'emparer de la pierre philosophale qui était alors à Poudlard pour revenir au pouvoir. Je l'en ai empêché._

_À ma deuxième année, c'est la chambre des secrets qui a été ré ouverte par le souvenir de Voldemort contenu dans un journal et qui avait cette fois prit possession de la petite sœur de Ron. Cette fois aussi je lui ai barré la route._

_Quand à la troisième année, celle-ci fut particulière. Mon parrain Sirius, alors accusé à tord de meurtre, s'était évadé de prison. Le croyant responsable de la mort de mes parents j'ai tenté de le tuer avant de savoir que s'était en fin de compte Petter Pettigrow le responsable. Ce traître avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir pour rejoindre son maître au grand dam de Sirius qui restait alors un fugitif._

_Au cours de ma quatrième année j'ai tout simplement été inscrit contre ma volonté au tournoi des trois sorciers. Ce tournoi s'est finalement soldé par un mort et le retour en chair et en os de Voldemort. Je n'ai survécu à cette rencontre que par miracle._

_La cinquième année. Le ministère de la magie m'a fait passer pour un grand malade mythomane jusqu'à ce que le ministre de la magie se retrouve lui même face au Lord dont il ne croyait jusque là pas au retour. Cette année là j'ai appris l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai perdu mon parrain et j'ai appris qu'il existait une prophétie qui me condamnait à combattre Voldemort jusqu'à la mort.._

_La sixième année, j'y ai appris l'enfance de Lord Voldemort et les raison de sa… longévité dirons-nous. Et ceci grâce à Albus Dumbledore mais je ne vais pas m'attarder plus sur ceci maintenant car c'est à partir de là que tout va commencer._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. La suite se devine facilement non? Un combat épique entre moi et le Lord et tout ce qui va avec, son lot de mort et de souffrance. Si tu penses à ça alors tu n'est pas loin de la vérité. Si on avait été dans un film moldu, cela aurait été le moment où tout bascule, les évènement s'enchaînent et le héros encensé de tous se retrouve brisé par la vie._

_À partir de là je ne sais plus trop par où commencer. Ce que tu as entendu jusqu'à présent c'est ce que tous connaissaient de moi. Mais ma véritable histoire c'est cela qui importe ici._

_Tout à commencer dans une auberge de Préaulard avant ma naissance. Dumbledore y était allé pour faire passer un entretien d'embauche à Syllibile Trelawney pour le poste de divination. Cette femme n'avait aucun dons de voyance mais ce jour là elle est entrée en transe et elle à dit ceci:_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Deux enfants correspondaient à cette description, Neville Lonbubat et moi. Je te laisse le bon soin de deviner qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres à choisi. Moi. Un sang mêlé tout comme lui._

_Sur ce s'en est suivit tout le reste, la trahison de Peter, la mort de mes parents, la disparition de Voldemort, l'incarcération de Sirius en voulant venger ses amis._

_Je t'ai dit plus haut que j'avais apprit le secret de la longévité de Voldemort. Il me l'avait d'ailleurs révélé lui-même, même si je n'avais alors pas compris ce que cela signifiait: "Moi qui suis allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité". Et bien dans son désir d'immortalité, Voldemort a décidé de scinder son âme en sept fragments. Six d'entre eux étaient contenus dans différents objets, les Horcruxes, et la septième son corps actuel. Les Horcruxes sont le journal de Tom Jesudor, le nom de Voldemort, la bague et le médaillon de Serpentard son aïeul, la coupe de Poufsouffle, la couronne de Serdaigle et son fidèle serpent Nagini. Tant qu'un seul des Horcruxes est intact Voldemort ne peut mourir._

_Il m'incombait donc la tâche de retrouver chacune des ces Horcruves, de les détruire, et de finalement battre Lord Voldemort en combat singulier le tout en évitant de me faire prendre par ses mangemorts._

_Mais c'est maintenant que le but premier de ce message va t'être révélé._

_Car dans toute cette pagaille, ce merdier qu'est la guerre, qui m'a demandé mon avis? Comme si il était tout à fait normal que je me sacrifie pour le monde sorcier. Je n'ai jamais pu m'ôter de la tête que sous couvert d'amitié, Dumbledore ou même mes amis me poussaient vers ce destin honnis._

_Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi cela à commencé mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais un penchant de plus en plus fort pour les ténèbres, la magie noire. Ce désir toujours plus puissant de laisser tomber le monde sorcier et tout ce pourquoi je m'était battu jusque là. C'est devenu au fil du temps un sentiment puissant comme si c'était là ma véritable place. Comme si c'était la véritable raison de ma vie. Mais il y avait la prophétie. C'était mon rôle de me battre contre ce vers quoi j'était irrémédiablement attiré._

_Après cette réalisation j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Peut être que cette attirance pour le mal et la magie noire à toujours fait parti de moi dans ce cas la prophétie est contre ma nature profonde. Ou alors c'est ce que j'ai vécu au cours de ma vie, toutes ces épreuve qui m'ont entraîné à ressentir ça. Ou encore je peut ressentir un sentiment de rejet face à ce destin qui m'est imposé._

_Mais si il n'y avait plus de prophétie, que ce passerait il? Plus de destin contrôlé, je pourrai faire mes propres choix. Être enfin maître de ma destinée et choisir mon camps. Voilà le réel but de mon message._

_À la fin de ma septième année après des mois de recherches j'ai trouvé l'incantation qui me permettrait de changer ma destinée. J'ai fait un bon de dix-sept ans en arrière. J'ai éliminé Syllibile Trelawney. Je me suis introduit dans le ministère de la magie pour dérober la prophétie. Et j'ai finalement parcouru tout le pays pour mettre la main sur les cinq Horcruxes qui sont des objets inertes._

_La prophétie et ces cinq Horcruxes, je te les ai fait parvenir en même temps que ce message._

_J'ai décidé de faire mes propres choix. Celui de rester neutre, de me battre pour la lumière ou au contraire pour les ténèbres._

_La neutralité implique de se débarrasser de ce que tu as entre les mains au plus vite. Si le choix est celui de la lumière alors il faut rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix sur le champs. Et si c'est les ténèbres alors l'élu du monde magique doit être Neville Londubat._

_Voilà. Maintenant tu connaît les raisons qui m'ont poussé à te parler. Tu possède à présent toutes les réponses dont tu as besoin pour faire tes propres choix. J'y ai sacrifié mon existence mais j'espère sincèrement que ce ne le sera pas en vain._

_Qui je suis? Je m'appelle Harry Potter et il y a dix-sept ans j'ai modifié le cours de ma vie."_

L'hologramme du jeune homme disparut et le silence se fit.

Harry Potter regarda la pierre de Méléïs s'auto réduire en poussière devant lui.

Cela faisait des années que la guerre faisait rage dans le pays. Chaque sorcier se devait à la fin de ses études de choisir son camps. Ses parents voulaient qu'il devienne auror et qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre. Cela était une évidence pour eux, pour ses amis, et pour Dumbledore qu'il suive la voie de ses parents. Et de l'autre coté il y avait le Lord qui l'avait déjà contacter pour qu'il le rejoigne, il était intéressé par ses capacités en défense contre les forces du mal et sortilèges, absolument admirable selon lui. il lui offrait une place dont beaucoup rêvait.

Il regarda ce que lui avait légué son ancien lui avant de modifier le cours de sa vie. Une sphère contenant la fameuse prophétie et les cinq Horcruxes contenant chacun un fragment d'âme du Lord noir. Il avait dans les mains un cadeau inestimable.

Il repensa ensuite à ce que lui avait dit cet autre Harry Potter. Ce sentiment que tous ses proches cherchaient à le jeter dans cette guerre comme de la chair à canon, il le ressentait aussi. Ce désir de magie noire il le vivait au quotidien, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il était doué en défense contre les forces du mal, cela le fascinaient.

Il avait fait son choix. Son, il ne savait vraiment pas comment le nommer, son double, avait fait un grand sacrifice pour cela et il lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant.

Il rangea avec précaution la prophétie et les Horcruxes dans son sac. C'était décidé, il irait rejoindre le Lord. Peut importe sa famille ou ses soit disant amis. Mais avant il allait faire un petit détour par la maison des Londubat. Les parents étaient en missions pour l'Ordre tout comme les siens. Et ce cher Neville serait donc seul avec sa redoutée grand-mère. Neville Londubat, héros du monde sorcier! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée. Ce demi-cracmol allait devenir l'élu dès que l'instant où le Lord lui ferait ne serais-ce qu'une petite entaille, et l'instant d'après il serait mort assurant ainsi la souveraineté du Lord.

La vie était vraiment bizarre des fois. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il allait profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle vie.

.oooOooo.

**Fin.**

Voilà un petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certains temps. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Return to Top


End file.
